There has been known a solid oxide fuel cell stack (hereinafter may be also referred to as an “SOFC”) in which solid electrolyte (solid oxide) is used. This SOFC is configured by stacking fuel cell bodies (laminated bodies) each including an anode and a cathode provided on opposite sides of a solid electrolyte body having, for example, a plate-like shape. When a fuel gas is supplied to the anode and air is supplied to the cathode, the fuel chemically reacts with oxygen contained in the air through the solid electrolyte body, whereby electric power is generated.
In the above-mentioned SOFC, current collectors which come into contact with the anode and the cathode are used in order to establish electrical conduction between the fuel cell bodies. There has been proposed a technique concerning such a current collector (see Patent Document 1). In the proposed technique, a plurality of convex portions are formed on a metal plate having elasticity, and the convex portions of the metal plate are brought into contact with the anode or the cathode whereby electrical conduction is established.